


Secrets

by Galadriel34



Series: 1 million words 100 in 100 Challenge [137]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Community: 1_million_words, Gift, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For hoktauri's birthday :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonstiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonstiles/gifts).



[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Teen%20Wolf/secrets.jpg.html)

 

click for full size


End file.
